ysflightsimfandomcom-20200216-history
42South Server
'General Server Information' Server IP: 42south.ysfservers.com Official YSFHQ TOPIC: http://forum.ysfhq.com/viewtopic.php?f=137&t=2809#p20970 The 42South server has been the favourite choice of pilots since its inception in 2011. Owned by Midnight Rambler, the server offers many addons and altered maps to provide an exciting and repeatable experience everytime you log in. Please note that the server is opperating 24/7 via a VPS installation of YSflight. ''' '''Latest testing notes that upload and download speeds are iin the 80mb/s category. The image slideshow below includes images of pilots flying on the server - these can be found on YSFHQ 8y1gCN6.png Sting MR.png F-16.png AXtq3Rp.png iQKtrfI.png 'Administrators' Midnight Rambler - The owner of the server, has ultimate authority of the server. Can ban, kick, kill etc... through the server console. Rise and Shine - Nominated administrator. Has access to the 42South Admin Plane and can access the server console. Varren - Nominated administrator. Has access to the 42South Admin Plane and can access the server console. MD5Ray01 - Nominated administrator. Has access to the 42South Admin Plane and can access the server console. Copperhead - Nominated administrator. Has access to the 42South Admin Plane and can access the server console. Robert Sanderson - Nominated administrator. Has access to the 42South Admin Plane and can access the server console. Venom - Nominated administrator. Has access to the 42South Admin Plane and can access the server console. Doomsday - Nominated administrator. Has access to the 42South Admin Plane and can access the server console. 'Rules' No Vulching Vulching is defined as attacking/destroying an aircraft on the ground. If an aircraft is on the ground or has its gear down for landing, YOU MAY NOT ATTACK IT! Dogfighting All are welcome to dogfight. However, if you wish to dogfight make sure you have the other pilots permission. If you don't have permission, then don't attack. If continue to attack then it is classed as Vulching. Civilian shooting Attacking an unarmed aircraft, without permission, is grounds for a ban. The exception is that the civilian aircraft may be participating in an online exercise, if this is the case then all pilots online must agree to whatever rules are set. The YSFHQ code of disengagement The YSFHQ recognised code of disengagement is the release of three (3) flares fired in close consession. This code marks you as someone who doesn't want to attack or you want an threatening pilot to disengage. If an offender continues to attack then order a free fire. This rule does not apply to those in a dogfight or a pilot that has had a free fire ordered on. 'Server Features' 42South offers some 3rd party features to extend the online experience: YSCHAT The 42S server is running the YSC system. YSChat collects flight data and send it to the YS Server Database. Here your flight hours are collected and a signature can be generated from your online username. This is mine: http://marcjeanmougin.free.fr/ys_servers/durationbyname.php?user=MidnightRamble 'FAQ' I keep getting kicked!? Check your internet connection. An admin may be booting you from the server, did you break a rule? When I try to login, I get a black screen, fast moving text and return to the YSF main menu. You do not have the right YSF client, 42S always uses the latest stable release of YSFlight. The map is not installed. Check the official topic (link above) and try again. YSRadar crashes when I try and use it! This is a known bug, we are attempting to fix the issue. Please be patient. Someone is breaking the rules and ruining the experience for me, what do I do? Ask them to stop. Order a free-fire on the offending player. Please get in contact with an admin as soon as possible. Admin are listed above and on the official topic. Your best option is to post the complaint in the official topic where it will be dealt with.